Remain always beside you
by gikkirinara
Summary: Lanjutan always on your side


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Main cats : Sasuke U dan Temari**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : romance**

 **Warning : Typo** **disana sini** **, OOC, alur kecepetan, ancur hehehe author amatir.**

 **(ini kelanjutan dari always on your side)**

.

 _._

 _Baiklah, jika itu keputusanmu berarti kita akhiri saja hubungan ini._

Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja terbangun dari tidurnya diliriknya jam dinding yang masih menunjukan pukul 5 pagi, dia yang biasanya memulai hari jam 8 kembali memejamkan mata melanjutkan tidur yang sempat terpotong. Kalo diingat-ingat dia terbangun karna baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk. Helaan nafas dapat terdengar keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Sasuke..." gumam gadis itu sambil terpejam.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 pagi dan suara ketukan pintu mengintrupsinya untuk bangun dari tidur cantiknya.

Tok tok tok

"Nona Temari... apa anda sudah bangun?"

"Tuan dan nyonya sudah menunggu anda dibawah," suara seorang perempuan dari balik pintu.

"Iya, nanti aku turun," gadis bernama Temari itu pun akhirnya bangun dan langsung melangkahkan kaki di lantai kamar mewahnya menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah menyelesaikan ritual mandi dikenakannya baju yang akan digunakan hari ini ke kampus dan sedikit berdandan untuk menyempurnakan rupanya yang cantik menjadi semakin memikat. Dilangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar berpintu kayu berwarna putih itu setelah merasa puas dengan pantulan penampilan dirinya dikaca.

"Selamat pagi nona.. mobil anda sudah siap didepan," suara pelayan pria memberitahunya.

"Baiklah Udon, tolong letakan buku-buku ini di mobil oke," sambil menyerahkan beberapa buku tebal yang dia bawa ke salah satu pelayannya.

"Baik nona."

.

(gikkirinara)

.

"Kemarin jam berapa kamu pulang ke rumah?" tanya Sabaku Rei ke putri sulungnya, Sekarang mereka tengah sarapan bersama di meja makan.

"J-jam 11 ayah..." jawab Temari takut-takut.

"Dari mana saja sampai pulang jam segitu?"

"Mengerjakan tugas kampus di rumahnya Karin ayah..."

"Benarkah? tidak keluar dengan pemuda Uchiha itu?" tanya sang ayah yang mengeluarkan expresi tidak dapat ditebak.

"Be-benar ayah."

"Baiklah ayah percaya padamu, ayah tidak melarangmu berpacaran tapi kamu harus lebih mementingkan pendidikan mengerti! ayah senang kamu berhubungan dengan orang **berpengaruh,** setidaknya memberikan dampak baik bagi perusahaan kita."

"Baik ayah."

"Sudah, jangan membicarakan hal-hal yang berat di pagi hari. Temari, Kankuro dan Gaara apa kalian akan berangkat sekarang?" tanya nyonya Sabaku Karura.

"Iya ibu," jawab pemuda berrambut merah Gaara.

"Aku berangkat!" ucap pemuda berrambut coklat Kankuro dan disusul Temari dan Gaara.

Sebuah mobil merah melesat dengan kecepatan standar di jalanan Konoha, sang pengendara adalah Temari yang sesekali menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menikmati alunan musik yang menggema. Tujuannya tentu saja ke kampus, dia adalah salah satu mahasiswa dari Konoha Universitas jurusan Akuntansi, entah mengapa dia memilih masuk ke jurusan Akuntansi yang dia tau, dia sangat menyukai matematika dan nilai yang selama ini didapat dalam pelajaran ini pun selalu tinggi-tinggi tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya mendapat nilai jelek dalam pelajaran ini. Ayahnya pun menyetujui pilihannya memasuki jurusan tersebut.

Dilangkahkannya kaki memasuki kampus namun langkahnya terhenti, dirasakannya sebuah tengan yang menahan langkahnya.

"Sasuke?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak menghubugiku kemarin?"

"Maaf, aku ketiduran."

"Baiklah .. bagaimana dengan kestudio hari ini?"

"Oke aku setuju!"

"Temari.."

"Apa?"

"Ibuku ingin bertemu dengan mu?"

"A-ada apa memangnya? Ada yang salah?" tanyanya takut.

"Tenang... dia hanya ingin mengenalmu saja," sambil mengusap-usap rambut Temari.

"Baiklah, kapan memangnya?"

"Besok"

"Secepat itukah? Aku masih belum siap.." Temari memasang _puppy eyes_ _._

"Kamu pasti bisa, aku akan ada disisimu," sambil merangkul Temari kepelukannya.

"Janji ya!" ucap Temari sambil menengadahkan wajahnya agar dapat bertatapan dengan mata hitam Sasuke.

"Ya" sambil balas menatap jade green pacarnya itu.

Sudah hampir satu tahun ini hubungan _backstreet_ mereka terungkap, tepatnya saat Sasuke memasuki masa kuliah dulu semasa SMA juga hampir terungkap oleh ulah Naruto yang terus-terus mengejek mereka walau pada akhirnya kabar itu hilang dimakan waktu, karna tidak ada yang percaya akan ucapan Naruto dan bukti yang jelas. Tapi sekarang entah kabar darimana hubungan mereka langsung menyebar seantero Konoha mulai dari para teman-teman mereka yang merasa kaget kecuali Naruto tentunya, guru-guru semasa sma yang tidak menyangka, bahkan perusahan keluarga merekapun sempat heboh dibuatnya. Sasuke dan Temaripun merasakan dampak dari terungkapnya hubungan mereka, banyak yang ingin tahu kebenaran dari berita itu. Tetapi dengan sikap cuek, mereka merasa tidak perlu untuk memberikan penjelasan lagi cukup dengan mereka berdua dan keluarga yang tahu.

.

(gikkirinara)

.

Kini mereka tengah ada di studio Uchiha.

"Temari.."

"Apa?"

"Kamu dimana?"

"Aku dibelakang!"

Otomatis kaki Sasuke pun menuju tempat Temari berada, dilihat Temari yang sedang menyiram tanaman tomat ceri yang tumbuh dibelakang studio ini.

"Apa sudah boleh dipetik?" tanya Sasuke yang mendekati Temari.

"Belum, tunggu hingga semuanya berwarna merah!" balas Temari yang langsung meletakkan penyiram tanamannya.

"Benarkah? tapi aku maunya sekarang!" merajuk seperti anak kecil sembil memeluk Temari dari belakang.

"Sabar ya...bagaimana kita makan yang baru dibeli saja?"

"Mmm... oke, tapi aku mau tetap seperti ini!" gumam Sasuke lalu meletakkan kepalanya dibahuTemari.

"Tidak boleh! nantijalannya susah.." Temari mencoba melepaskan dekapan Sasuke dari tubuhnya.

"Kalo begitu balat! Aku tidak mau makan!"

"Haa... baiklah tuan muda Uchiha" ucap Temari pasrah.

Sekarang mereka masuk ke dalam studio dengan posisi seperti tadi, benar saja apa yang dikatakan Temari sekarang mereka berjalan seperti robot (kaku) tidak juga dapat menghentikan tingkah manja seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sekarang makanlah aku sudah membersihkannya!" kini mereka ada didapaur dan berhadapan dengan semangkuk tomat ceri kesukaan Sasuke.

"Aku mau disuapai!" rengek Sasuke lagi, sedangkan Temari memutar matanya jengah dengan sikap manja pacarnya ini.

"Ini...buka mulutmu," memasukkan sebuah tomat ke mulut Sasuke.

"Enak?" tanya Temari lagi dan memperhatikan pacarnya makan sambil mangut-mangut.

"...lagi!" perintah Sasuke dengan memperhatikan wajah Temari yang berdecak kesal.

"Ini," Temaripun memasukkan sebuah tomat kemulut Sasuke lalu tangnnya mengambil lagi untuk dimasukkan ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Temari."

"Eh-kress.."

Ciuman itu ? bukan itu bukan ciuman! Tadi sasuke tiba-tiba memakan sebagian buah tomat yang ada dimulut, ketika Temari memalingkan wajah menghadapnya. Tentu saja wajah gadis itu blushing parah, sambil mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali memandang Sasuke yang dengan cueknya memasang tampang datar balik menatap Temari.

"Itu milikku, kenapa kamu makan. Beri aku lagi!" ucap Sasuke sambil membuka mulutnya minta disuapi lagi.

"Cih..." Temaripun memukul perut Sasuke dengan siku, cukup membuatnya terlepas dari dekapan pemuda itu.

"Temari sakit!"

"Baka! Siapa suruh membuatku malu," tegas Temari yang sekarang tengah berhadapan dengan sasuke dengan kedua tangan didada.

"Wah!... wajahmu memerah seperti tomat! Aku jadi ingin memakanmu," meletakkan didua tangannya dipipi Temari dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"TIDAK!" teriak Temari langsung lari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Temari tunggu!.. Aku ingin makan tomat yang itu!" Sasuke menyeringai sambil menyusul Temari yang berlari.

.

(gikkirinara)

.

Keesokan harinya dikediaman Uchiha, terlihat dua orang wanita yang berbeda usia dan warna rambut tengah duduk saling berhadapan.

"Maaf nyonya Uchiha, saya sedikit terlambat. Tadi kebetulan ada kuliah tambahan dikampus," ucap Temari mengawali percakapan.

"Tidak apa-apa, dan jangan berbicara seformal itu," ucap Uchiha Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Baik," balas Temari dengan menundukan kepala.

"Namamu Temarikan?" sambil minum teh.

"I-ya nyonya."

"Panggil aku tante, Temari.. kita memang baru pertama kali bertemu tapi jangan sampai membuatmu gugup seperti itu."

"Ah-ya," dengan menganggukkan kepala

"Tante dengar dari Sasuke kamu pintar memasak ya?.. dia sangat suka akan masakanmu lo!"

"Ah.. itu berlebihan tante, aku tidak sepintar itu."

"Tidak usah merendah. Putraku itu juga bilang kamu memang pintar dan selalu mendapatkan beasiswa, sampai keluargamu tidak pernah mengeluarkan uang untuk biaya pendidikanmu."

"I-tu hanya kebetulan saja," ucapnya sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Benarkah? kalo begitu kenapa kamu bisa menyukai putraku? Apa karna dia tampan dan kaya?"

Temari nampak terdiam sejenak

"Aku .. bukan orang yang melihat sesuatu dari fisik maupun harta, aku lebih suka melihat orang dari keperibadian. Karna keperibadian mencerminkan bagaimana orang itu sebenarnya. Jadi alasanku menyukai Sasuke adalah keperibadiannnya, walaupun Sasuke memiliki sifat dingin dan cuek diluar tapi dia memiliki sisi lembut dan hangat didalam dirinya," Temari menjawab dengan mengingat-ingat kenangan yang selama ini dia dan Sasuke jalani. Senyumanpun tidak terlepas dari bibir munginya saat mengutarakan alasannya tersebut, matanyapun menatap mata Ibunda pacarnya itu dengan keyakinan penuh.

"Mmm...sepertinya tante mulai menyukaimu, Temari," ucap mikoto sambil menggenggam tangan Temari.

"Minggu depan datanglah lagi kemari, tante ingin memperkenalkanmu ke keluarga besar Uchiha. Bagaimana Temari kamu mau datangkan?"

"I-iya tante."

"Baiklah, tante harus pergi dulu, kamu boleh menunggu Sasuke disini," ucap Mikoto sebelum meninggalkan Temari yang masih melamun.

Lamunan Temari bubar seketika disaat dirasakannya ada yang memegang bahunya.

"Bagaimana tadi?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Bagaimana apanya? aku gugup sekali rasanya mau mati saja... katanya kamu mau ada disisiku?"

"Gimana caranya ibuku cuman mau berbicara denganmu!, Santai saja... tapi aku suka alasamu barusan," ucap Sasuke membantu mendirikan Temari agar menghadapnya dengan tersenyum simpul.

"Ka-mu menguping ya!" tanya Temari yang sedang mengembungkan pipi dan wajahnyapun sudah memerah, malu kalau sampai Sasuke mendengarkan alasannya barusan.

"Wah!.. sekarang sudah ada dua tomat! Aku mau memakannya lagi," sekarang tangannya sudah ada di bahu Temari dan mulai menarik mendekat kearahnya.

"Tidak.. Aku serius Sasuke!" menepis tangan Sasuke. Sekarang wajahnya masih merah tapi pipinya tidak mengembung lagi tapi bibirnya yang sekarang mayun.

Terdengarlah tawa Sasuke menanggapi reaksi dan wajah Temari yang menurutnya benar-benar lucu. Dia bisa akui, dia dan Temari sama-sama memiliki sifat anak kecil yang hanya mereka tunjukkan dihadapan orang yang mereka sayangi.

"Haha.. sudahlah jangan pasang wajah jelek seperti itu!" sambil mencubit kedua pipi Temari.

"Ayo pulang, aku akan mengantarmu," tambahnya lagi dengan menggandeng tengan Temari.

.

(gikkirinara)

.

5 hari berikutnya di lapangan kampus.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" Temari mendekati Sasuke yang tengah nongkrong bersama teman-temannya.

"Tentu," jawab Sasuke meninggalkan teman- temannya dan menyusul Temari yang berjalan didepannya.

Kini mereka berdiri saling berhadapan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, dia sudah bosan dari tadi Temari hanya berdiam diri tampa mengatakan apapun.

"Aku harus pergi, " jawab Temari tanpa memendang Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? aku tidak menerti," Sasuke mulai melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Aku... aku tidak bisa datang ke rumahmu lusa.." ucap Temari masih mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke.

"Apa!.. hey hey memangnya kamu mau pergi kemana?" tangannya mulai memegang bahu Temari.

"Aku dikirim mengikuti seminar antar mahasiswa di Iwa.."

"Lalu .. bagaimana dengan ibuku yang sudah mengundangmu?"

"Itu... bisakah kamu memberitahukannya alasanku barusan?" Temari memohan menatap wajah Sasuke sekarang.

"Itu tidak mungkin Temari, ibuku bahkan sudah mempersiapkan sebuah gaun untuk kamu kenakan pada hari itu. Walaupun sifat dasarnya ramah dan baik tapi ibuku jarang dapat menyukai seseoranya yang baru dia kenal. Sekarang kamu tidak bisa datang ke acara khusus yang ibuku buat untuk memperkenalkanmu ke keluarga besar Uchiha hanya karna kamu akan ikut seminar?" tampak jelas kekesalan di wajah Sasuke saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Bukan begitu..ini sesuatu yang penting," jawab Temari lirih sambil menundukan kepala.

"Lalu apa! Apa permintaan ibuku tidak penting untuk mu?" teriak Sasuke dengan menggoyang-goyang kan pelan bahu Temari.

"..." Temari tidak berani menjawab dan juga tidak berani memandang wajah kekasihnya itu, dia terlalu takut dan bingung saat ini.

"jika kau diam sepert ini aku anggap jawabnya adalah iya.." guman Sasuke dan mulai melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Temari.

" Bukan begitu Sasuke..." mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca menatap mata Sasuke.

"Jangan menangis, tidak bisakah kamu tidak pergi?" tanya sasuke dengan membingkai wajah cantik yang ada didepannya ini.

"Ini sesuatu yang diluar kemauanku.." jawab Temari sambil menutup matanya, dia tidak ingin melihat kekecewaan dari wajah Sasuke saat ini.

"Baiklah, jika itu keputusanmu berarti kita akhiri saja hubungan ini. Akan aku katakan pada ibuku kita sudah tidak berhubungan lagi.." ucap Sasuke yang langsung meninggalan Temari begitu saja.

"Jangan seperti ini..." gumam Temari sambil terisak menangis.

.

(gikkirinara)

.

Temari pov

Seminggu kemudian…

"Akhirnya selesai juga…" Ucapku yang sedikit merenggangkan badan keluar dari kelasnya.

"Temari ke kantin yuk!" ajak Ten-ten sahabatku.

Sambil tersenyum aku ikutinya ajakan Ten-ten menuju ke kantin. Disana dapat ku lihat Sasuke dan teman-temannya tengah makan dan entah bagaimana Ten-ten tiba-tiba menyeretku menuju ke meja Sasuke.

"Neji-kun kau disisni.. kenepa tidak mengajakku?"

"Ah… maaf. Kemarilah duduk disebelahku!" dengan senang hati Ten-ten duduk disebelah Neji yang merupakan pacarnya.

"Temari.. kenapa kau berdiri saja disana, duduklah di sebelah Sasuke!" kata Ten-ten sambil menatapku bingung.

"Iya…"

Suasana dimeja ini seperti memiliki dua dunia yang berdeda, aura pink dengan bunga-bunga keluar dari sisi meja Neji Ten-ten sedangkan dari sisi mejaku aura dingin dan kelam menyelimuti aku dan Sasuke, memang putusnya hubungan kami belum ada yang mengetahuinya.

Normal pov

"Sasuke bisakah kita bicara?"

"…" Sasuke terus saja berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Temari yang berjalan dibelakangnya

"Sasuke!"

"…" dia hentikan langkahnya dan berbalik memandang Temari tanpa mengucakkan apa pun.

"Bi-bisakah kita bicara?" tanya Temari ragu-ragu.

"Aku minta maaf padamu sebelumnya, tapi bisakah kita memperbaiki semuanya kembali?" Temari hanya menunduk tanpa berani menatap Sasuke.

"Ah… apa aku salah dengar? apa yang perlu diperbaiki?" tatapan tajam dan nada ketus yang dikeluarkannya.

"Aku rasa kita tidak perlu membicarakannya lagi," tambah Sasuke lagi.

"Apa maksudmu? tentu kita hasus membenahi hubungan kita."

"Hubungan apa maksudmu? aku tidak pernah ingat kita memiliki hubungan."

"Sa-Sasuke…" Temari begitu terkejut mendengar perkataan itu.

"Apa kau sudah selesai? aku sangat sibuk hari ini," Sasuke pun seketika meninggalkan Temari begitu saja.

"Apa kau itu anak kecil yang melarikan diri dari setiap masalah.." walau terdengar pelan tapi perkataan temari tersebut dapat menghentikan langkah sasuke.

"Kau… apa yang kau katakan? aku seperti anak kecil? apa kau pikir aku senang dengan kondisi kita saat ini ah! Apa kau tau bagaimana kecewanya ibuku saat itu! kau… (sambil menunjuk Temari) bahkan tidak pernah menemuiku lagi sejak saat itu, siapa yang sebenarnya anak kecil?".

"Bukankah sudah kubilang alasanku pergi itu untuk seminar.." walaupun tidak menangis tapi suara Temari terdengan serak.

"Ya seminar itu memang lebih penting bagimu dari pada aku kan? mana sekarang janjimu yang sesalu ada disisiku? apa itu tidak penting lagi," raut wajahnya masih menunjukan kemarahan.

"Bukan seperti itu … jika ayah tau aku melalaikan pendidikan, dia akan marah.. bukankah kau tau ayahku itu bahaimana?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu melalaikan pendidikan, aku hanya meminta kau menepati janjimu satu hari saja.. tapi kenyataannya kaupun tidak peduli. Susahlah kita hentikan saja ini."

"SASUKE!.." Tangis Temari pecah melihat kepergian Sasuke didepannya.

.

(gikkirinara)

.

Setelah pertengkarannya dengan Temari di kampus, Sasuke seakan kehilangan akalnya dia sering pulang malam dan terlihat makin pendiam dari biasanya, teman-teman dan ibunya pun tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya ketus saat dia lihat gadis pirang itu ada di rumahnya.

"Ano.."

"Ibu yang mengundangnya.." dilihatnya sang ibu yang duduk bersebelahan dengan gadis itu.

"Untuk apa ibu menyuruhnya datang kemari."

"Untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan kalian, ibu sudah mendengar semuanya dan ibu rasa ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Temari."

"Apa ibu membelanya?"

"Sudahlah… Sasuke kita bicarakan nanti saja, saat ini ibu sedang menunggu para tamu yang akan datang," Uchiha Mikoto pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi membawa Temari yang sedari tadi terus menunduk masuk kekamar.

"Cih.." dia memandang gadis itu dengan tidak percaya.

Dalam pesta dadakan yang dibuat ibunya, dia seakan tidak percaya ibunya sedari tadi menyeret Temari kesana kemari memperkenalkannya kepada para tamu. Bukankah seharusnya Ibunya sudah tahu kau dia dan gadis itu sudah putus lalu kenapa ibunya melakukan ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan sekarang ini?" gumam Temari setelah berhasil keluar dari situasi yang dibuat oleh nyonya Uchiha itu dengan alasan ke toilet, disinilah dia sekarang di taman belakang kediaman Uchiha.

"Hai.." seorang pemuda tinggi yang dia kenal beberapa menit lalu, teman dari kakak Sasuke.

"O.." Temari sedikit terkejut mendengar pemuda yang bernama Hidan itu menyapanya.

"Sabaku Temari putri sulung dari pemilik Sabaku Group, kau… cantik sekali."

"Apa?" dia sedikit tidak mengerti ucapan pemuda didepannya ini dan dia tidak suka tatapan nakal yang dikeluarkannya.

"Sasuke temanmu kan? apa dia yang mengundangmu?" hidan mulai memengang tangannya bahkan menciumnya.

"Ano.. bisakah anda melepaskan tangan saya. Saya hanya diundang nyonya Uchiha," Temari berusaha masih bersikap sopan pada pemuda itu walau sebenarnya dia tidak suka.

"Berarti kau datang sendiri? bagaimana jika kau menjadi milikku?" Hidan masih memengang tangan Temari bahkan sekarang dia tiba-tiba memeluk gadis itu.

"Apa yang anda lakukan! Lepaskan!" Temari terus memberontak dalam pelukan Hidan.

"B******N… Buk!" satu pukulan Sasuke layangkan kearah Hidan setelah sekian menit dia menahan diri agar tidak terlibat, tapi begitu melihat gadis yang masih sangat dicintainya diperlakukan seperti itu tentu dia sangat marah.

"Cih.. apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke!" setelah menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bukankah dia hanya temanmu .."

"Dia.. dia adalah milikku!" sambil menarik Temari kepelukannya.

"Pergi kau dari sisi!" dia menatap tajam Hidan dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Temari.

"Hik..hik."

"Apa apa, apa dia menyakitimu?" Sasuke merenggangkan pelukannya sambil menghapus air mata gadis itu.

"…" Temari hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah merasa Temari tenang dan tidak menangis lagi dia lepaskan jas dan memakaikannya pada Temari yang hanya mengenakan dres tanpa lengan. Kini mereka hanya terduduk diam berdua disebuah bangku taman.

"Sasuke….terimakasi."

"Sudahlah, kau sudah tidak apa-apakan?" sedikit dia melirik Temari duduk disebelahnya.

"A-aku sangat merindukanmu.."

"Apa?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut tapi dia senang mendengar gadis itu merindukannya, ditariknya tubuh gadis itu kepelukannya.

"Aku juga…" tentu saja Sasuke juga merindukan gadis pirang itu, melihat dari caranga memeluk dan mencium gadis itu dapat tergambar dengan jelas bagaimana mereka saling merindukan.

.

(gikkirinara)

.

Maaf BANGET kalo masih bangak kekurangannya Bukannya gak mau berubah tapi emang Belum terbiasa dan bisa untuk jadi lebih baik tapi jika banyak yang ngedukung pasti bakal latian lebih baik lagi tapi kalo dirasa ini juga masih buruk banget dibakar aja sekalian kalo bisa. Terimakasi.

.

.

.

.


End file.
